The invention generally relates to computers and computer software and, in particular, to systems, methods, and computer program products for managing database records in a travel management system.
Travel management systems generally include one or more databases, with each database storing and organizing a plurality of record data structures, or “records”. Database records maintained by a travel management system to manage a trip typically include a passenger name record (PNR) that stores data defining a travel itinerary, and one or more tickets that can be redeemed for boarding passes on transportation segments included in the travel itinerary.
In the context of air travel, a travel itinerary may include one or more segments that connect an origin location and a destination location. Each segment may refer to operation of a flight between one point where travelers first board an aircraft, and another point where the travelers leave the aircraft. A segment may include one or more legs, with each leg comprising operation of the aircraft from one scheduled departure station to a next scheduled arrival station. The travel itinerary may include multiple connected segments, with the traveler changing planes at each connection point between consecutive segments.
At times, a traveler with an issued ticket may be forced to alter their itinerary. For example, following an event that affects scheduling of a segment (e.g., cancellation of a flight connecting two locations), a traveler with a travel itinerary that includes the disrupted segment may need to modify their travel itinerary. The modification may include replacing the disrupted segment, or a combination of segments including the disrupted segment, with one or more replacement segments. Once a suitable solution is found, a new ticket may be issued based on the modified itinerary. This new ticket may be exchanged for all or a part of the previously held ticket. Typically, the traveler is not charged for this exchange.
Normal processes for updating database records in the travel management system are often bypassed for involuntary changes so that boarding passes can be issued quickly and without charge to the stranded traveler. This may result in database records that are inaccurate. Inaccurate database records can be particularly troublesome if another change in the itinerary is desired subsequent to an involuntary exchange.
Thus, improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed to manage database records in travel management systems to maintain the accuracy of databases in the event of an involuntary ticket exchange, and to increase the speed and efficiency with which relevant data is retrieved from the databases.